This Is Your Heart
by cute-will-kill
Summary: Sherlock and John have to go to a club for an investigation but what happens when Sherlock finally confronts the fact that he's attracted to John, they get a little drunk, John asks Sherlock to dance and one of John's rather possessive ex's turns up? Smut.
1. March

_This Is Your Heart_

: :

Sherlock sighed, flopping back onto the couch, he had explained the importance of speed to John and yet he was _still _getting ready. Sherlock himself was in dark, tight fitting jeans, a shirt (with more than the usual amount of buttons undone but still tight (dark blue- one of John's favourites)) and converse.He dangled his legs over the arm of the sofa rolling his eyes at the skull on the mantle trying to convey just how **bored **he was with waiting.

The nightclub Sherlock was _trying _to get to tonight was owned by a gang that had murdered four people. Hence Sherlock's clothing and eye-liner/shadow (black outlined eyes and dark blue lids (the colour of John's eyes); they needed to blend in.

God Sherlock hoped John wouldn't just wear some old jeans and one of his horrendous (cute) jumpers. He thought he had stressed the need to blend in but he might not have heeded the warning...

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps hurrying down the stairs and entering the living room. "Come on Sherlock! I thought you wanted to hurry?" John's voice held a teasing note.

Sherlock blinked for a couple of seconds trying to clear his head before nodding and standing. Quickly he made his way past John hoping he wouldn't notice his blush. Unbeknown to him John was smirking at Sherlock's back.

: :

Sitting at the bar with John was _hell; _he kept noticing little things like how good his slightly bronzed skin looked or how the metal of his dog tags caught the light and winked at people, capturing their attention.

Sherlock was completely lost about how to feel right now; he wasn't even sure how John would act if he found out Sherlock was...interested. The fact that tonight was just the final straw- the doctor finally driving him to distraction- didn't help. Around the flat he was just about able to control himself; stop himself string too long at John when he bent over and even just when he was in the same room or brushing his hand over the back of the ex-soldier's when he handed him a cup or brushed past.

And that was before other people started showing interest in his roommate.

: :

John smiled genuinely at the man who approached, the man grinned back confidently and- when he reached John- leant forward sliding a hand up John's thigh and whispering breathily in his ear.

"Hey, wanna dance, sexy?"

John blushed a little at this and smiled politely this time, "No sorry; I'm just going to drink for now. Thanks though."

The guy pulled a bit of a face and said _Okay_ walking away. John felt a bit bad but turned back to drink, just before he did though he caught a glimpse of Sherlock's face.

No.

No, it couldn't be.

He couldn't be _relieved_.

No he had to have seen wrong, Sherlock didn't do _relief _or _feelings_ for that matter. No, wouldn't want to get his hopes up.

: :

An hour later- which included John rejecting about as many people as he'd had half pints (seven, not that Sherlock was counting. Of course; that would be ridiculous, he wouldn't keep track of number or that they were both sexes for that matter.)- a man tentatively approached Sherlock.

"Hi, my name's Scott, want to dance?" Sherlock felt his face heat up and he looked down at his drink, what was happening to him?

He felt John stiffen a little next to him and then chuckle, though it almost sounded forced, "Good luck with that mate." John directed this at Scott and patted Sherlock's shoulder gently. This made Sherlock blush even more.

He glanced up at Scott; he really wasn't bad looking with blonde hair in artful disarray and big brown eyes. Unfortunately, for Scott, he wasn't John.

"Sorry; I don't dance with strangers. Thanks though."

: :

John looked at Sherlock mouth hanging open in shock- until he had the absence of mind to close it- had Sherlock just said _sorry _and _thank you _in the same breath?

And hang on 'I don't dance with strangers.'? Did that mean he did dance with people he knew? Like John?

But why shouldn't he ask?

He could always blame it on the alcohol after all.

: :

"Sherlock?" He turned to face John still blushing a little from a minute ago.

"Yes?"

He saw John hesitate for a moment before he set his jaw in determination. "Do you want to dance?"

Sherlock felt his face heat up completely. "I...I..."

John bit his lip and Sherlock wondered if he regretted asking. Before he could form a coherent answer however a deep voice said "John?" from behind the man in question.

John looked surprised turning to face the tall, black (_topless. _Why was he topless? There was no need in Sherlock's opinion. (Unless it was _John _topless.)) man stood behind him. "Jack?"

He reached out and picked John up off his barstool with muscled arms and pulled him into a hug against his well muscled chest. "It _is _you! I was wondering." The man grinned at the man in his arms practically shouting over the music with his deep Scottish accent.

Scottish by birth, Sherlock deduced, but has been living in London for at least a year, maybe longer, a soldier and mechanic by trade. Well Soldier would probably explain how he and John knew each other.

Sherlock made a split second decision and slipped off his stool, "Be back in a minute..." and with that he slipped into the crowd heading to the bathrooms to try and collect himself.

: :

John swatted at Jack playfully at Jack's chest "Oi!" He laughed happily. "Put me down! I'm not that bloody short!"

Jack chuckled "You are to me!" But set him down on his seat as he rolled his eyes and glared; jokes about his height had followed him through the army. Jack claimed the seat next to him and they chatted about the army and life now. John mentioned his job as a doctor in a local surgery, he didn't say much about Sherlock; just that he occasionally had to chase after his barmy best mate. Jack told him about his job as a mechanic that kept him fit and how he missed the army sometimes.

"So are you here alone?" Jack leaned a bit closer to John finally asking a question John knew was coming.

John paused before smiling slightly thinking of Sherlock. "No; I'm here with my...flatmate." John turned but a petit red haired woman now sat in Sherlock's seat chatting up the barman expertly. "Oh..."

"You live together?" Jack raised his eyebrows and looked a little disappointed.

"Ah no, he must have nipped out for a cigarette or something." If he was having a cigarette John would find them later.

"Ah so you're with this guy?"

"Oh not like that!" Not that John hadn't thought about it; a lot, for that matter. Or that he'd been about to act on it until Jack recognised him.

"Oh good." Jack reached out and drew him across to him until John was straddling Jack's lap.

"Jack I-"

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head John. Not since you dumped me."

"Jack you were just a bit too possessive-"

"I was your _boyfriend _John."

"_Was_."

Jack glared before- ignoring John's protests- he crushed their lips together.

: :

Sherlock was almost back to the bar- fighting his way through crowds in this place was tedious he'd decided- when he saw Jack pull John (who was on his lap (he looked uncomfortable Sherlock noted happily)) into a kiss. John was clearly reluctant and had his hands flat against Jack's chest pushing against him.

The sight made him almost irrationally angry; this man would dare touch (his) John without John's permission? It was just wrong.

He pushed the last few people out the way to reach the pair and twisted one of Jack's hands to free John before pulling him off the larger man's lap and starting towards the door.

"Oi! Who the hell-?! John!" Jack made a grab for John's wrist but John shook him off and let Sherlock pull him away through the crowds.

: :

"Hey Sherlock I'm really grateful for you getting my possessive ex off me but could you just let go off my wrist...?"

...No answer.

"Sherlock? Where are we going?"

...No answer.

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

"No."

...Nothing past that.

"Sherlock? Sherlock please; you're hurting my hand!"

Sherlock stopped at that and released his wrist before pushing him against the alley wall. "Sherlock...!?"

"Don't let anyone else kiss you ever again."

There was a steely glint in Sherlock's clear eyes and John just had to ask. "Wha-" Sherlock leant forward silencing him with a hard, bruising kiss.

John gasped as he was pushed back further into the bricks and began to kiss back swiping his tongue along Sherlock's lower lip. The other man gasped this time and John pushed his tongue into his mouth tasting and exploring.

John was confused- he thought Sherlock wasn't interested (the other man's interest was poking him in the hip at his point so that theory was out the window.)- but he certainly wasn't complaining as he pushed Sherlock back and pinned him against the wall opposite continuing the kiss.

After a while Sherlock pulled away and moaned "John please..."

"Right. Home, now, before I take you right here. I don't think this'd be the best place for our first time." He grinned at the resulting whimper and pulled Sherlock away to catch a cab.

: :

They barely made it through their flat's door; stumbling across the threshold still trying to kiss and touch. John slammed the door by pushing Sherlock up against it and kissing his neck. He responded by moaning and wrapping his long legs round John's waist, allowing the soldier to take his full weight.

John hitched Sherlock up a little and carried him over to the sofa putting him down and straddling his hips rutting against the taller man slowly until Sherlock was moaning and begging.

"I thought you didn't beg, Sherlock?" John's voice held a teasing note.

Sherlock's response was to pull John down and kiss him heatedly. "I need you though John. Need you in me. Now."

John gasped and kissed him again. "Have you done this before?"

"In university; I messed around a bit for experiments."

"Right. So you know how it'll feel."

Sherlock nods despite it being a statement and hooks a leg over John's waist pulling him even closer.

"Right. Bed. Now."

Sherlock nodded eagerly and as John got off he sat up. "Um it'll have to be yours though John..." He blushed again and looked down. "I have no...supplies..."

John chuckled and hauled him up and into another long kiss; just standing exploring each others' mouths. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about Sherlock."

Sherlock looked down at John and smiled ducking his head to kiss him again.

: :

John pushed in slowly hitching Sherlock's leg further up on his shoulder as he paused letting Sherlock get used to him.

After a long pause Sherlock nodded. "Move, please?"

John began slowly and then began moving faster as Sherlock became more vocal, rutting back onto John.

John bent his head into the crook of Sherlock's neck and bit the soft skin he found there. Sherlock arched up "John, I'm close. Please. Please."

He complied and took Sherlock in hand pumping him quickly with a small amount of pressure. Sherlock groaned and arched up coming in thick wads all over John's hands and both of their chests. John followed close behind; Sherlock becoming so tight and hot.

Lying together afterwards after they'd cleaned up John started laughing quietly. "What is it?" Sherlock sounded hurt.

"Sorry Sherlock. I'm not laughing at you. This is just absurd; I never thought..."

"That I'd be interested?"

"Yeah."

"I am though."

"Oh good."

Sherlock lay back down next to John and tucked himself close to the doctor. "Yeah."

"So this will be happening again then?"

"Obviously. Do keep up John."

: :

**So...Yeah. Hi. **_**C'**_**s still ill so we have an excuse for not updating our other stories. Also for those interested all our other stories are from the Sherlock fandom and will be M at some point, we'd love your input on them if you want to check them out. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this and/or read our other stories. We're very grateful to anyone who's put our stories on alert or reviewed as well. **

**Please follow us or follow us on tumblr at...**

**cute – will – kill . tumblr **

**(just remove the spaces)**

**We'll post when we update chapters or put up a new story or just come and say hi, one or both of us will chat to you. **

**From M and **_**C. **_


	2. Interlude

**Hello! **

**Hello people, this is **_**C **_**here. We're curious if you would like this story to be continued or are happy for it to be a one-shot as it stands now? We'd love for you to let us know, please review or PM us and we will get down to it right away. If so this could be replaced with a chapter in a week or two. Thank you for your time, patience and for reading our stories; we are truly grateful. **

**From **_**C **_**(M's asleep.) **


	3. Intelude 2

**Hello...again... **

**I (**_**C**_**) have an idea for where to take this but again confirmation would be nice. **

**We (I have talked to M about this; she woke up.) are thinking about doing eleven more chapters for this, one for every month. **

**The first chapter will be March I believe and then we'll continue from there. And we will try to include any of your ideas you want us to! Including; investigating John's ex and Sherlock fighting him. **

**Thank you for all your reviews and time; we hope you'll continue to follow us and review again in the future. We will upload April soon if that's what you want! We promise. **

**Please let us know what you think by leaving us a review, PM-ing us or visiting our tumblr: **

**cute - will - kill . tumblr **

**From **_**C **_**(M's asleep again.) **


	4. April

_April. _

: :

Sherlock watched Lestrade become more and more frustrated with every passing second until- "Sherlock!"

Sherlock grinned maliciously and slid his hands off John's ass untangling himself from the kiss, the soldier in question made a small huffing noise of disappointment but let him go knowing the gleam in Sherlock's eye meant trouble.

"Yes Lestrade?"

Lestrade huffed putting his hands on his hips and going a deep shade of red. "Stop _kissing John_ in _my _office."

Sherlock pouted. "But _I want _to _kiss John _in _your _office."

"I don't want to see it."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at this. "_I_ didn't _want _to see you and my brother-"

"Okay! Okay!" Lestrade went an even deeper shade of red and Sherlock wondered absently if that was healthy.

"Wait! Greg, you're...you're..." John's mind seemed to rebel at this point and Sherlock decided to help whilst Greg looked on horrified.

"Fucking Mycroft? He is; as much as it makes me feel nauseous."

"Sherlock! Please, I-"

Sherlock smirked as John held up a hand. "When?"

Lestrade stuttered to a halt and seemed stumped. "What?"

"When did you start fucking Mycroft?"

"John I do not-"

Sherlock's eyes widen involuntarily, "Does he fuck you? Did I get it _wrong_?!"

Greg gave up at this point and stopped fighting simply thumping his head down onto the mound of paperwork below him.

: :

John's life didn't change much when he started 'being' with Sherlock. It was really only his sex life that improved greatly. For one he got sexa _lot _more. Sherlock had the libido of a teenager and John was happy to try to keep up.

For another Sherlock liked to _experiment _and although John had now officially had to ban toffee and candles in the bedroom most of Sherlock's experiments ended well with both parties pleased. Like when Sherlock had brought silk ties and a few other toys and they'd had a very enjoyable day.

("Sorry Sarah; John can't come in today."

A pause.

"Why? Oh he's all tied up at the moment."

A pause.

"With a case. Oh no..."

A pause with a very promising smirk accompanying it that made John's knees go weak despite him lying down.

"No. He is literally tied to my bed."

A much shorter pause before Sherlock cut into whatever Sarah was saying rather _loudly _down the phone.

"No; it's not a joke. Anyway I must dash now; got to ravish my boyfriend."

Sherlock hung up and threw the phone over his shoulder climbing onto the bad and straddling John's hips. "Now then doctor, let's see what we can do for your _predicament._"

His hand encircled John and he groaned thrusting up into Sherlock's hand. "Oh God yes...!")

But there were some low points; like how some yarders took the piss out of Sherlock more for being gay... or how Sherlock was frankly possessive and jealous.

: :

A yarder stood beside him, their breath misting in front of their faces just adding to the early morning fog. For April, it was chilly and John had his hands stuffed deeply into his jacket pockets watching Sherlock stride around pulling facts out of mid-air like the maniac genius he was.

The yarder- Joe? Josh?- took a small step closer. "Hey I'm Josh."

Oh so not Joe. "Hi Josh..."

Josh smiled; it was a nice smile that made his face soft and warm. "Sorry, I thought I'd say; I don't think we've talked before."

"No..." John laughed. "Well hello, I'm John anyway..."

Josh smiled sheepishly this time and ducked his head. "I know... everyone knows..."

John blushed slightly; his cheeks, already red from the cold, didn't allow for much more colour but his ears managed to go crimson.

"Right..."

"You know, because of you being..." Josh trailed of and gestured awkwardly at Sherlock.

John nodded and they lapsed into an awkward silence.

"You know...everyone's jealous..."

John laughed at that; glad that Josh had broken the silence despite the topic. "What? Of me? He's really-"

"No! No! Of him..."

John openly starred at this. "I'm really not-"

"You're very handsome John." Josh grinned, still slightly self conscious.

"Um-"

"John!" Sherlock saved John at that moment by materialising at his side and taking his arm. "John...?"

John smiled weakly and moved closer to Sherlock. "Hello, all solved? Ready to go?"

Sherlock was glaring at Josh but nodded and began to pull John away. "'Bye Josh..." John called back just before Sherlock pulled him round a corner. "Sherlock really-"

"You're mine John!" John found himself pushed against the wall with Sherlock looming over him.

"Yes. Always. But-" Sherlock crushed their lips together covering John's body with his own.

After Sherlock broke away John grinned up at him. "I'm yours Sherlock. Josh was just being friendly."

Sherlock growled again. "What did he say?"

John rolled his eyes, "He said people were jealous. Said I was handsome." John shrugged and smiled up at him.

"You are handsome." A flash of jealousy crossed Sherlock's face. "But you are-"

"Yes, yes, I'm yours." John smiled and pulled Sherlock's face down to his for another kiss.

: :

**So here it is! Finally April! Please don't hate us (well at least not M, its **_**C**_**'s fault it took so long.) for how long it took. **

**Anyway please let us know what you think! We really do love hearing from you all! Reviews are greatly appreciated! We always love reading them! **

**Also please let us know where you'd like us to take it! We shall try to incorporate all of your ideas. We do have ten more months to fill! (So far, if you want more and if we**__**have enough to go on we can continue.) **

**Please come and see us/follow us on tumblr! We'll let you know when we are going to update, you can submit requests for fics that we will fill and we'll give you snippets of chapters before they're out: **

**cute - will - kill . tumblr **

**Just remove the spaces. **

**Thank you. **

**From M and **_**C. **_


End file.
